happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Timeline of the Dronese Races
To add description whenever Prelude to Dronese Note: Due to file size, the Dronia map cannot be put into a thumbnail. To view it, click on this link. In the Libra constellation, there exists a solar system known as Gliese 581. This particular solar system has, on Earth, gotten a lot of reputation for having the first known exoplanet in the 'Goldilocks' zone. What the humans do not know, however, is that a race of similar-looking creatures live on the planet. The following documents the history of these creatures, known as Dronese, on the planet known as Dronia. But first, please take the time to read what exactly the Dronese are; On the Dronese Race The Before Era (6,500,000,000 to 125,025,023 B.C.E.) The planet's earliest history dates to 6,500,000,000 B.C.E., when the Universe was only a young 7 billion years old. In what would become the Gliese 581 solar system, a small protoplanet began to form. This protoplanet, named "Kotia" (the Erottese word for 'child'), drifted into the 'Goldilocks zone' as asteroids hit its surface nearly non-stop. Eventually, when no more asteroids were left in the system, Kotia reached the current size that Dronia is now. During this time, some protoplanets got pulled into Dronia's orbit, which eventually became its two moons, Yaraen and Imboros (the former being the Erottese word for 'prince') Around 4.1 billion years later, Dronia became a habitable planet. Forms of life similar to ours were emerging on the various continents of the planet. During this time, the very first Dronese appeared, named Proto-Dronese. Unlike their later forms, the Proto-Dronese had no enamel plates covering their body up. It is still unknown how the Dronese obtained the plates. Sometime between the first Proto-Dronese and around 1.5 billion B.C.E., most Proto-Dronese had adapted to the climates that they were in. Eventually, they ended up becoming the four original races of Dronia; *The Elder Dronese (Monkonavena in Dronese), *The Wakrine (Dronese for Wind Raiders), *The Makato (Dronese for Western People) *The Korovy (Dronese for peace) Once Dronia was 4.5 billion years old, the four races were getting more intelligent. Thousands of tribes dotted the planet, each varying in how much technology they had. For example, while one tribe boasted that they knew how to work with bronze, a smaller one knew how to write on strips of woven fabric. Because of these technologies, tribes quarreled with one another to obtain every bit of technology that was already known. Finally, one man and his large tribe put an end to these quarrels. That man was Drok AnoAnoName, who would later become the Emperor of the Dronese Empire. By complete accident, his tribe discovered how to work with iron, a material stronger than bronze yet more commonly found. After a few arguments, Drok and his tribe agreed that this newly-found technology would allow them to wipe out any opposing tribes in the land. This lead into the Ano Wars, where Drok and his tribe kept conquering any tribe that they saw, peaceful or not. Once he took over a tribe, he stole any technology that they had that Drok's tribe did not have. Despite the fact that he had better weaponry and more technology than any other tribe, Drok struggled to fight the Wakrine tribes, most notably the Nona. Not only did they also learn to work with iron, but they also learned how to create boats. Eventually, after months of fighting, Drok Ano gave up on trying to defeat the Wakrine tribes and proceeded to take over the entire continent, which he named Uron Major. The Wakrine tribes got to keep their continent, which they named Uron Minor. However, the Dronese tried to take over Uron again, with the southerly Non Tribe. These wars, known as the Non Wars, lasted for only three months, while the Ano Wars lasted for at least five hundred years. Once the Dronese and the Non took over Uron Minor, the Non became rulers of the continent, and renamed it Laveh. After this, Drok Ano renamed Uron Major after himself, and split the land into three countries; West, Central, and South Ano. In West Ano, Drok formed the Dronese/Wakine Party, a government that would control all of Ano. Eventually, it shrank to just West Ano, and after 52 years of being a Despotism, it was changed to the monarchic Drokese (later Dronese) Empire. This is considered to be the start of the Ano Age; a period that has its length debated very often.Ano1 Many years later, Drok Ano died of old age, and West and Central Ano changed their names to Drok's CityDrokCity and Lezon, respectively. For many millions of years after Drok's death, the land of Dronia changed. These lands were changed before the splitting of South Ano: *Otarinae; Land connected to North Goren/Sohorran. Eventually became the Bebar Islands *Ketamarine became separated from North Goren. *Some of Southpeak; a large chunk drifted west and became an island,, while the remainder joined the Bebar Islands. *The Drok-Goren Bridge; the strip of land that connected northeast Goren to Dronia City. *Deserthatter; a mountainous land above Laveh. When it was flooded around 500,000,000 B.C.E., half of it became the Isles. *Eyon became separated from South Ano. *The Great Desert; a large desert spanning Goren, Laveh, and South Ano. Laveh broke off and became its own island, while Goren terraformed what remained of the Great Desert in its lands. An island off the coast of Goren attached itself to Laveh, and became a part of its western coast. *The splitting of the Drok-Goren Bridge and the Great Desert separated the Western Lands from the Eastern Continent. This didn't happen until around 450,000,000 B.C.E., however. *The west and east coasts of Lezon were submerged. On the east coast, this turned a mountain range northeast of the Pratinei Mountains into an island and a lake into a bay. Over on the west coast, it turned a large plain into a few islands. Lezon's coasts were flooded around the same time as Deserthatter was. ---- *341,000,000 B.C.E.: North Goren and Goren are renamed Sohorran and Goren-Kohorran, respectively. *Around 125,025,023 B.C.E.: The Dronese Empire collapses, as well as Dronia City and Lezon. What follows are over 25,000 years of confusion. The Dark Era (125,025,022 - 125,000,002 B.C.E.) *125,025,001 B.C.E.: The Mountain-kingdom, ruled by Otarios the Mad King, is founded. In the Dark Era did Otarios rule in the Mountain-kingdom. He was a hag, had heavy eye-bags, and his voice was a whining nag. The kingdom he ruled in was near the Caverns Below, which, before the Breaking of Dronia, supplied most of Dronia City's metals. Otarios's servants, the Redblar, would mine gems and metals from the West Chasm. *125,015,000 B.C.E.: Around this time, the warrior Javes the Young defends the Mountain-kingdom from the Batte Runners. The sword he used to slay Batte Nek, the leader of the group before the battle, was broken into a hundred pieces and scattered in his tomb in East Laveh. So far, seventy-two pieces have been found. Read "/The Otariok Warrior/" here!OtariokTree *125,004,624 B.C.E.: The Great Crystal is found. One fogged day in the Final Month, though, a Redblar mining in the West Chasm discovered a massive crystal at the very end of the Caverns. After hours of chipping away at dirt, he was able to show the crystal to Otarios. It was at least three men tall and had at least millions of sides. Otarios took the crystal and split it into six separate ones. The smallest of the chunks was put into Otarios's crown, which was already made out of the rarest gems and metals. *125,004,622 B.C.E.: The Donok tries to rise, but Otarios banishes him with the crystal pieces. *Around 125,004,620 B.C.E.: The Mountain-kingdom vanishes without a trace. It is still unknown where the kingdom was. *125,000,002 B.C.E.: The Dronese Empire, Dronia City (renamed New Dronia City later) and Lezon are refounded. The Rebuilding Era (125,000,001 - 1 B.C.E.) * 122,080,053 B.C.E.: The Kremat Religion is founded by Sij Kerell. It has four major gods. The first and most important Major God is Bretherell, the God of Time and Creations. He is depicted as a thin Elder Dronese man wearing a tattered red robe with gold trim and multiple pockets. Bretherell has a drawn-out face mostly covered with his long brown beard and messy hair. His eyes have lots of bags under them, a penalty for watching over time itself. He carries with him a golden pocket watch that tells the exact date of every event that has happened on Dronia, as well as what will happen in the future. This is the most common depiction of him; some change his hair color to a greying brunette, while others change his robe's colors. The believers of the Kremat Religion believe in the Universe Ultimata, a theory that the Universe that we live in is actually one of many Universes in an infinitely big space. It's commonly thought by Kremats that the Ultimata holds least 600 sextillion universes, and was created over 600 sextillion years ago. The force of the expansion was so great that it 'cleared out' the blackness of space, leaving only white light to shine through, effectively turning it into a purgatory. *924,000 B.C.E.: South Ano merges with Lezon to create Lezano. This is considered to be the latest date of the argued end of the Ano Age. *423,700 B.C.E.: Lezano is split back up into Lezon and South Ano. This split would send South Ano into over 300,000 years of debt and corruption. *380,022 B.C.E.: Construction on the Dronia Tower, a tower that would replace the old Dronian Empire Headquarters, is built. It is designed by Qu'e Tesit as a tower that could rule over the entire Eastern Continent... if those conditions were even met. *379,812 B.C.E.: The Dronia Tower is completed, reaching a mile into the sky. Construction starts on the four blocks surrounding the tower. *379,583 B.C.E.: The four blocks of Dronia Tower have been finished. To this day, the Dronia Tower is still the tallest building on the planet. *242,980 B.C.E.: The Elder Dronese begin working on the Dronia Underground Research Center (DURC), located under Dronia Block North. *242,952 B.C.E.: The DURC is completed. The Dronia Tower has 172 floors, excluding the ones underground. They are split up as such: *Dronian's office (Floors 171 and 172) *Communications (Floors 168-170) *Mechanical (Floors 137-167) *Government offices (Floors 90-136) *Public offices (Floors 58-89) *Balcony (Floors 39-57) *Amusement park (Floors 17-38) *Hotel/Upper Dronia Blocks (Floors 7-16) *Lower Mall/Dronia Blocks (Floors 1-6) *Parking (Basement floors 1-3) *Dronia Underground Research Center (Basement floors 4-12) The Dronia Tower's shape is similar to a narrow-necked Erlenmeyer flask. *169,500 B.C.E.: The failing South Ano splits into 14 countries, and are called the Southern States. *70,000 B.C.E.: The Baren Sphere, a spaceship designed by New Dronia City and Laveh, is launched. Due to not being maintained well, the Baren Sphere is called "Old Rustbucket" by people on it. *68,000 B.C.E.: The Dronese Police Force (Dropos) officially adopt "Old Rustbucket" for a nickname for the Baren Sphere. *39,505 B.C.E.: Edriatan Geinism, a controversial politician, is born. *36,294 B.C.E.: Kerane of Ketamarine is born. *29,055 B.C.E.: The Tran Empire is founded on the western continent. *September 19th, 22,012 B.C.E.: Konavena DevapelaDronName is born. *March 20,623 B.C.E.: The Asare state takes over the state of Ambara, and merge into the Asamber state. A man known as Rezno StraussReznoSeress becomes the first King of Asamber. *October 20,620 B.C.E.: A failing state of the Southern States splits into Thia and Patazo. *20,325 B.C.E.: The state of Asamber invades the state of Jokovial. After this, they try to invade the state of Chanbo, but are stopped by the Dronese Armed Forces. *19,024 B.C.E.: The current leader of New Dronia City, Drami Krok'n, is assassinated by Kerane. The Dronian EmpireEmpire declares war on the Tran Empire. *19,020 B.C.E.: The Tran Empire is dissolved. *18,592 B.C.E.: The Baren Sphere, as well as 330 of its crew, disappears. *17,009 B.C.E.: Monet X (real name unknown) is born. *10,995 B.C.E.: Lonnin Jamsti is born. *9,450 - 9,400 B.C.E.: The Dronese discover early humanity. At least 100 humans are brought over in this period of fifty years. *8,503 B.C.E.: Lonnin Jamsti begins to plot a hostage situation. *8,502 B.C.E.: After a year of planning, he actually does the hostage situation on August 21st. He holds up the Baker's Cathedral of the Holy Father, which is located on Maple Street, Basin Creek. His girlfriend at the time, Alisti Amos, tells the Dronese Police Force that he is doing it. *8,501 B.C.E.: After killing several of his hostages, Lonnin Jamsti is arrested and sent to the Flying PrisonFlyingPrison. However, he kills off a guard, disguises as him, and lets every prisoner loose before escaping the prison. He has never been seen since. *7,214 B.C.E.: Arken Thane is born. *2,764 B.C.E.: An improved calendar is slated to be released when the current one reaches 1 billion. It uses 26 letters and 10 numbers to tell what year it is. *0-0a (1 C.E.) *0-0b (2 C.E.) *0-0c (3 C.E.) *0-0d (4 C.E.) *0-0e (5 C.E.) *0-1a (27 C.E.) And et cetera. When the calendar reaches 260 C.E., or 0-9z, 261 would begin as 1-0a. This means that the year 1872 would be 7-1a, 2014 would be 7-6l, and 7023 would be 27-0w. First Middle Era (0 - 999 A.D.) *23: The Vainetes Empire is founded on the Western Continent. *732: To combat the rise of radiation on the Western Continent, the Vainetes create the Evaporators, a group of the tallest men who would work 12-14 hours a day removing radiation in the center of Sohorran. Their uniformEvaporators becomes well-recognized in Dronia. *961: The Vorpal Sword is made to house one of the Crystal Pieces from the Mountain-kingdom. Second Middle Era (1,000 - 1,999 A.D.) *1506: The KoBalt Arms Company is founded by Jarak Uri. *1912: A Dronese spaceship crashes into what would be called the Sakha Republic. Out of the thirteen people on the ship, only three survive. *1915: One Dronese, Arken Thane, winds up in Moscow, where he is drafted into the army. He gets sent to the Eastern Front. *1918: Arken gets dismissed from the army after getting wounded. Coincidentally, 100 years later, his grandson, Vladimir Yakovlev, is also dismissed from the army from a bullet wound. *1940s: First Wingier recorded. *June 12th, 1972: Freddrick Gorgote is born. *September 29th, 1985: Gerasim Yakovlev is born. *January 17th, 1993: Vladimir Yakovlev is born. Third Middle Era (2,000 - 2,999 A.D.) *February 16th, 2013: The Followers are disbanded. *2015: Alexandar Yakovlev is born. *2023: Freddrick Gorgote is killed by one of his former Followers. Later that year, the Followers break up. *2048: Gerasim Yakovlev dies. *December 19th, 2070: Riverside, California places a time capsule to be opened in 2870, to celebrate their 1000th anniversary. The contents of the capsule are, as follows: The five most recent Sunday newspapers from the Press-Enterprise Five hundred USD Copies of the top ten albums of Rolling Stone’s 500 Greatest Albums of All Time A history textbook to remind future people about our past. Translated copies of the Iliad and Odyssey by Homer A Glock 19 with three full magazines A note to people in the future Five books teaching how to speak Chinese, Spanish, German, French, and Japanese *2076: Vladimir Yakovlev dies. *2084: A incident in the Dronia Underground Research Center sends an English-speaking philologist back in time by around a billion years. The Erottese language has always used a writing system very similar to English, but not to Ancestin. Hm... *2870: The town opens it. Fourth Middle Era (3,000 - 3,999 A.D.) *3,023: Dronia undergoes a glacial age. This covers all of New Dronia City, Ketamarine, Eyon, and Southpeak, as well as half of Sohorran, the Bebar Islands, Goren-Kohorran, Laveh, and a third of the Southern States. This goes on for 846 years. *3,452: The Thresh are 'created'. *3,869: The glacial age ends. Fifth Middle Era (4,000 - August 4,096 A.D.) *April 2nd, 4,072: Alastar "Ace" McNiall is born. *December 19th, 4095: To celebrate their 2,225th anniversary, Riverside sets another time capsule to open in 6095. It's mostly the same as the first one, but with a newer pistol, a wider variety of music, and a mysterious key wrapped in paper. The new note reads: What you have just excavated is a time capsule set by the people of this region on December 19th, 4095. Not only does it contain various news clippings and translated classics like the Iliad, but it also contains a wide variety of music, a history textbook spanning from the beginning of civilization to 4095 to remind the uneducated of the history of various regions, examples of the currency of this country, and a key that will go into the hands of whoever dug this time capsule up. As soon as you get everything out of this time capsule, send the relics to a nearby museum as fast as you can so that no one will destroy them. HOWEVER! You must keep the key, which is wrapped in a note to guide you to another vault containing more artifacts of our time. It’s also recommended to take the Glock pistol with you, as other people will want your treasure. Thank you for digging this capsule up. Sincerely, Moreen Barnes Mayor of Riverside, California *August 1st, 4,096: The world goes into a nuclear war. It would take at least 500 years for the world to recover fully. During this confusion, Alastar McNiall and his sister escape the planet on a Dronese ship. Some recent headlines from this time: Leak of 1,256 papers prove Osatrya is making nuclear weapons Emperor Osata disproves leaked papers, saying they are forgeries Savine Keil Corporation buys forty-two companies, including arms manufacturer Glock Osatrya and Mongolia declare war on each other Massacre at Euphaia, Mongolia kills 1,274, injures 251, 86 missing First New Era (September 4096 to 4,999 A.D.) *December 8th, 4,096: King Asamber is assassinated. His vile wife, Queen Asamber, takes lead of the Asamber State. *4,112: Queen Asamber tries to invade Chanbo again. This time, the Dronese Armed Forces take over Jokovial, and prevent Asamber from taking over Chambo. *4,221: Dronia's atmosphere, in certain areas, begins to change radically. People living in those areas need to use a breathing appartus to keep living there. This mostly affects Sohorran and Goren-Kohorran for a while. *4,223: To adapt to the new atmosphere, the Vainetes Empire designs a new military uniform. This new uniform is a mix of the original dark blue uniform, the Schutzstaffel uniform, and the uniform of the "Evaporators". *4,382: Tired of oppression from the Dronese Empire, the Vainetes Empire splits and heads towards a different planet. *4,678: A human translator living in Laveh, Veselin Milošević, begins to translate Dronese books into English. Previously, humans could not read these books without learning the language itself, which was near-impossible. His first book was a collection of tales that involved the Dronese in some way from Earth's mostly-forgotten past, which included the entire Happy Appy series. Second New Era (5,000 - 5,999 A.D.) *5,241: A band, the Brit Peds, is formed by "Fretless" Ferenza Inobe and Rante Jonin.Britpeds *5,429: Emperor Mantore dies of a heart attack. His son, Vaineri, suceeds him. Third New Era (6,000 - 6,999 A.D.) *6,052: The Dronese economy plunders. It would take two centuries to fully recover. The government, during this time, hands out 60,000 bailouts. *6,073: In a close election, Dronian A'roso beats Edriatan Geynism by 100 votes. The main reason that Edriatan came so close to beating him in the election is due to some bullshit reptilian humanoid thing. Seriously, do people still believe that shit? Anyways, this was one of the signs that was used in the elections; The Dronese Empire is being led by a reptile disguised as a man! If you want a non-reptile leader, vote Edriatan Geynism this election! *6,125: Vaineri Vaten is killed by rebels when he tries to take over Earth. His son, Augustus Vaten, suceeds him. *6,159: A crew of four ugly men begin to steal money. They end up becoming some of the most famous raiders in recent Dronese history. The Cold Captain: The leader of the Darkarete Scraps, whose real name is unknown. He is a Korovy who has fallen to a very bad case of frostbite. It's a miracle he hasn't died from it. Lilpu Ramibthro (Lilpu the Metal Giant): One of the first Dronese to undergo major prothesis, after an accident in the Dronese Empire's armed forces. His skin grew over some of it, but it's rotting away as of In the Land of the Dronese... Falens Jaenor (Falens the Sawhand): A former homeless person who, upon his first week joining the Darkarete Scraps, lost half of his right arm in an explosion. They replaced it with a functional bandsaw. As of In the Land of the Dronese, he's considering replacing it with a circular saw. Bootan Kirongos (Bootan the Cannon-Gut): An obese Wind Raider who was injured in the same explosion that made Falens lose his right arm. Instead of being injured by the explosion, he was knocked off his feet by a shockwave and fell into a small cannon, which went straight through his back and out of his stomach. This injury cost him the use of his legs, which he replaced with artificial ones, as well as having the ability to digest things normally. *6,254: The economy finally stabilizes. *6,769: Around 50% of Dronia has been taken over by the new atmosphere. Fourth New Era (7,000 - 7,026 A.D.) *7,012: The Vainetes Empire elects its first human Generals; Jack Johnson and Maximus.Maximus *November 7,023: Due to how slow the Dronese ship that carried him was, Alastar finally arrives in Dronia. Once his ship crashes in the southern Pratinei Mountains, he travels southwest to the state of Asamber. *December 7,023: Once in Asamber, he is arrested when he is mistaken for the Queen's rebellious son. He spends a while in jail before said son breaks him out of the jail. To escape Asamber easily, the son dresses Alastar in Evaporator armor and claims that he is a soldier in the Vainetes Empire's army. *January 7,024: The son takes Alastar to Chanbo, where he heads northwest to New Dronia City. On his way, he finds a Poernekreva tribe, who, upon seeing him in Evaporator armor, take him as a deity by accident! They worship him for a while before letting him leave for what they call "the Great Grey Noisemaker". *February 7,024: Ace finally reaches New Dronia City, who is mistaken as a rogue Evaporator! He is jailed for a while, before a man from Lezon says that he was the sole survivor of the ship crash in the Pratinei Mountains. Since only a few people live there in winter, the police let Ace out if only he told them how he survived the crash and got into New Dronia City. Fascinated, they let him out. Ace rents an apartment in Havarine West. He lives there for the rest of his month. Local businesses give him a lifetime supply of food, alcohol, and such. *March 7,024: The news about Ace's story reaches Dronian A'roso, who personally invites him to his office on the Dronia Tower. During their meeting, a man from Goren-Kohorran enters their room, and tells them about the X-Valkyries, the newest project by the Vainetes Empire and Naray Engineering. (It's a series of giant automatons, nearly 400 feet tall and weighing around 3,000 tons, that have enough firepower to wipe out even Southpeak.) Before collapsing due to lack of rest, the man tells them that they plan to use the newest one, mark G-X31P, 150 miles off Port Ano as 'practice'. Dronian calls the General of the Army, Inborese Unibo, to ready the army in case the Vainetes use the X-Valkyrie to attack New Dronia City. It doesn't happen for the rest of the month, though. *April 7,024: In the middle of the month, the G-X31P X-Valkyrie is deployed 100 miles off the coast of New Dronia City. Dronian, suspicious of how close the X-Valkyrie was to Port Ano, readies the army in warehouses near the docks. At this point, some Vainete soldiers enter the X-Valkyrie to maintain it. *April 18th, 7,024: The X-Valkyrie attacks Port Ano in the Battle of the Division Sea. While the Dronese army tries to fight it off, Ace begins to climb up the X-Valkyrie, acting like he is an Evaporator. Eventually, he finds the mainframe of the G-X31P and destroys it, causing it to fall into the ocean. Once the area is cleared, the X-Valkyrie is brought to the Dronia Underground Research Center. In all, 19 soldiers were killed, while over 125 were wounded. *May 7,024: A man is murdered in the apartment that Ace is staying at. The police there judge that Lonnin Jamsti must have killed the man. This is proven when another person is killed in the same style, with a note left behind by Lonnin himself. In the note, he claims to have bigger ambitions than before; assassinate Dronian A'roso, like his motherLonninMom did to Drami Krok'n. Ace is sent to find out where Lonnin is hiding based on his note. *June 7,024: Lonnin kills five more people. Using the evidence that he finds, Ace narrows down his hiding spot to an area in northwest Lezon. Nothing else happens this month, however. *July 7,024: Early in the month, Lonnin fucks up. When he murders his seventh victim in New Dronia City, which happens to be an official in the government, his license plate falls off of his car. They track it down to a town owned by Germans called Mordeendestadt. Ace is sent out to investigate the town. Once he gets there, *August 7,024: Upon hearing the announcement of another copy of the G-X31P by Maximus, Dronian sends Ace to Sohorran. Once Ace gets there, he is mistaken for a previously-thought dead Evaporator, and is brought to Maximus himself! After some lying to him, Ace is told to clean up radiation in the dumping grounds of Goren-KohorranDump, even though the G-X31P is being built on the west coast of Sohorran!Mixup When Ace gets to the dumping grounds, he hijacks one of the Empire's light tanks and drives off with it! He spends the rest of the month trying to enter the building grounds of the G-X31P. *September 7,024: A few days into this month, Ace reaches the west coast of Sohorran, where he infiltrates the construction site of the G-X31P. He hijacks it and uses it to get to VohineyInfoVoh, the capital city of the Vainetes, which is over 2,000 miles away. 50 miles before reaching the city limits, the G-X31P runs out of power and crashes into an armory, killing three soldiers and injuring dozens. Ace sneaks away before it explodes into pieces. He spends the last days of the month getting into Vohiney. *October 7,024: Ace enters Vohiney as a soldier from Goren-Kohorran that wants to travel to the city to see its 'wonders'.WondersVohVoh Once he enters it, he discovers how bad the city actually is, and begins to write letters to Dronian about how he destroyed the X-Valkyrie, but also about the horrid working conditions of the Vainetes. Once Dronian gets these, he tells Ace to kill Maximus in order to stop these conditions. He finds out that, ever since the G-X31P was destroyed, Maximus has called his Vainete soldiers to find and kill Ace. *November 7,024: Ace escapes Vohiney, where he discovers that Maximus has relocated to Korineit, a town full of soldiers 200 miles northeast of where he's at. The road to it is heavily guarded by Vainete soldiers, but a canal connecting the two cities is not. He goes into the canal, where he sees some non-brainwashed Makato finishing a homemade boat in order to escape Sohorran. Ace takes off his helmet and asks the Makato if they would allow him to use his boat in order to help him kill Maximus. They say yes, and Ace drives the boat over to Korineit, which takes a few days. *December 7,024: Ace kills Maximus (TO WORK ON) *January 7,025: Ace is sent to kill Augustus Vaten on the other planet (TO WORK ON). *February 7,025: Still not dead. The Thresh attack Sohorran and Goren-Kohorran, however. *March 7,025: Still not dead. *April 7,025: Dead. Ace returns to Dronia, only to find out that Edriatan Geynism is trying to violently overthrow Dronian A'roso. *June to July 7,025: Dronian tries to stop the Edriatan Party, but violent riots in the city occur. Edriatan is killed by a hitman. *August 7,025: One day, a man looking like Ace shoots a few people near Lancas Street and runs off. Ace is arrested for this, and is thrown into jail. Even though he's still in jail, the man that looks like him continues to do crimes. Eventually, Dronian realizes this and lets Ace free. *September to October 7,025: The man who looks like Ace is revealed to have been a clone created by the Vainetes. Dronian is pretty much one step away from declaring full-on war at the Vainetes. *November 7,025: The Donok rises.Donok He starts to build an army of Asamber and Vainete soldiers in Eyon, as well as a massive Thresh army. *December 7,025: The Dronese prepare for a battle with the Donok's army. The Vainete Empire and Southern States agree to help the Dronese Empire in this battle. Suprisingly, the Poernekreva and Kokonavena also join up with them, as well as a previously unheard of Devadrok tribe! During this stressful month, Dronian asks Ace to find the remaining pieces of Otariok's crystal.Crystal *January 7,026: Ace finds the Mountain-kingdom in the center of the Prinxo Mountains, and finds the two remaining pieces of crystal. In the middle of the month, said battle happens. In the course of a few months, around 189,000 regular Dronese are killed, while around 800,000 Thresh and 466,093 Donokians are killed. *April 7,026: The Donok is stopped by Ace, who uses the power of the crystal to banish him once more. He is hailed as a hero of the Dronese Empire. The After Era (7,027 A.D. - infinity) *7,027: The Vainetes Empire kills many Thresh in what is called the Year of Harvesting. It wouldn't be until a few centuries later that the Thresh are permanently stopped. *7,355: A vaccine against the Thresh is created. Within a few years, the amount of Thresh infections a year turns from 12,000 to almost none. *12,543: By this time, Dronia is in such a shape that a breathing apparatus is needed. Leaders scramble to find a solution. *13,338: The Dronese Empire's government, with the help of the DURC and Naray Engineering, manage to alter the atmosphere to a point where you can breathe in it without choking to death. Eventually, it returns to normal. *129,035: Dronian dies at an age of 151,047. *3.75 billion A.D.: The Dronese race, if still alive, is killed off by the merging of the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy. At least they got a billion year head start. Notes *AnoName: Drok Ano's real name has been lost to time. He is known by his nickname, which is Dronese for "Harmony Destruction". *Ano1: All theorists agree that the Ano Age began when the Dronese Empire was founded, but many argue over when it ended. Some say it was as early as when Ano died or the continents began to shift, or it was as late as when South Ano merged with Lezon or when South Ano became the Southern States. *DrokCity: Drok's City would later be called Dronia City, and finally New Dronia City. *OtariokTree: The tree mentioned in the book would be around 3 meters if it was at a young age. *DronName: Dronese for "Dronian Great Son". Since "Great Son" is usually shortened to A'roso, he either goes by Dronian A'roso or Konavela A'roso. *ReznoSeress: He did not compose Gloomy Sunday. *Empire: At this point, the Empire was mostly set in New Dronia City, with Lezon, Southpeak, and some Southern States as allies. *FlyingPrison: A prison spaceship that orbits Imboros. *Evaporators: They wear heavily-armored suits weighing around 50-60 pounds. In dire situations, their built-in gas mask can connect to a pressurized tank, which can supply up to 6 hours of air. *Britpeds: The name of the band comes from the fact that the duo's guitars are parodies of Gary Glitter and Jimmy Seville (Golden Glitter and Jeffery Senile, respectively.) *Maximus: Last name unknown. *LonninMom: It was Kerane. *Dump: Located in the desert. *Mixup: Ace asked to go to Kohorran, but Maximus misheard it as Sohorran. *InfoVoh: Vohiney is surrounded by large walls up to 15 meters thick. Vainete soldiers patrol it 24/7, making it hard for people to get in. The 5 miles surrounding the city is wasteland. Vohiney has 33 million people living in it, with most of them being Makato. *WondersVoh: Vohiney claims that it holds many wonders of the Dronese land. Truth be told, it's a smog-filled dystopia with only the Vainetes Palace as it's most noteworthy wonder. *Donok: The equivalent of Satan in the Kremat Religion. He escapes from one of the Pratinei Mountains. *Crystal: The Dronese Empire held four pieces of the Otariok Crystal; it was believed that the last two, including Otarios's Crown, were held in the Mountain-kingdom. Category:Non-Happy Appy stories